


Quiero seguirte todos los dias

by nate3000



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: First Meetings, M/M, Social Media
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 07:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12316734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nate3000/pseuds/nate3000
Summary: Connor Stevens es una pequeña celebridad en Instagram. Pero sigue siendo el mismo chico de siempre. Tiene muchos seguidores pero no aquel que él quiere.





	Quiero seguirte todos los dias

Cuando la gente dice que Connor Stevens es el chico mas popular de Anchor Beach es decir poco. Decir que Connor es una estrella de Instagram también se queda corto. Hace unos años Connor salió del armario y creció en seguidores a lo largo de San Diego y poco a poco del mundo.  
  
Pero sus pies están en el suelo. La fama que ha adquirido no se le ha subido a la cabeza.  
  
En el comienzo sus fotos y selfies tenian 40 o 50 likes. Hoy en dia cualquiera de sus fotos tiene 20,000 perfectamente. Y no solo las fotos donde aparece con menos ropa de lo normal.  
  
Una foto de su camioneta, brillante recién lavada llegó a tener 40,000 likes. Y ni siquiera salía él.  
  
La camioneta fue un regalo de su padre, Adam Stevens. Después de ver como la relación con su único hijo podría haberse perdido para siempre. Es un regalo por como se comportó, una forma de decirle a su hijo que está orgulloso de él, que está orgulloso de ser su padre.  
  
Adam también es una estrella indirecta por la fama de su hijo. Su instagram, que Connor creó, configuró y, de vez en cuando, en los momentos en que Adam deja de subir fotos se encarga de actualizarla, responder a mensajes y bloquear a aquellas personas que aún en el siglo XXI tienen algún problema con la homosexualidad de su hijo.  
  
Adam no tiene tantos seguidores como su hijo pero poco a poco se va haciendo un hueco en el mundillo de la fama digital.  
  
Donde recibe mas fama es por los comentarios que de vez en cuando deja en el perfil de su hijo.  
  
Un día Connor subió una foto en mitad de su entrenamiento. Sudado, sin camiseta y con su sonrisa característica. Su rostro y su sonrisa ilumina toda la foto, sin ningún filtro porque Connor es así de real, la publicó con el comentario 'en mitad del entreno y lo único que quiero es comerme dos hamburguesas'.  
  
La respuesta de Adam fue 'no deberías estar haciendo los deberes, Connor?'  
  
Durante varios mensajes entre padre e hijo la gente se volvió loca y empezó a cruzar capturas de pantalla y las publicó entre twitter, tumblr y facebook.  
  
Y en Anchor Beach no es diferente que tenga algo de popularidad. Habla con todo el mundo, deja apuntes y se comporta como un chico de su edad. Sin pretensiones.  
  
Jude Adams Foster ve a Connor desde lejos. Como algo inalcanzable aunque es la persona mas amigable de todo el instituto.  
  
Le sigue por instagram, desde el primer día que oyó a Connor hablar por los pasillos de como se había abierto una cuenta en la red social. Pero a día de hoy es solo capaz de acceder a instagram cuando está en casa. Cada vez que se levanta abre la página a ver si Connor ha posteado alguna foto, y algunos días actualiza la página antes de irse a la escuela. No está obsesionado con Connor. No. Es algo que negará en todo momento. Aunque sus madres lo pillen viendo una de las fotos de Connor del año pasado. Jude no está obsesionado. Sólo tiene una pequeña fijación por el joven.  
  
Cada persona tiene una foto favorita de Connor. La mayoría te dirá que es una de las fotos en las que Connor se encuentra sin camiseta. Otras te dirán que es de Connor en la playa, también sin camiseta, por supuesto.  
  
La foto favorita de Jude es una de Connor vestido. Es de hace más de un año cuando Connor ganó el premio de Mejor Jugador de la liga de baseball de institutos. Después del partido en el que marcó varias carreras y ayudó a ganar a su equipo la liga.  
  
Esta foto es de Connor sosteniendo el trofeo, sonriendo a la cámara. La sonrisa que Jude desearía que fuera dirigida a él. Estuvo ese día en las gradas, viendo el partido. Sufrió junto a Connor incluso aunque el chico no supiera que estaba allí. Pero vitoreó cuando Connor marcó el punto de la victoria.  
  
Pero desde hace dos semanas su smartphone está estropeado. Cortesía de su hermano Jesus después de tirarle a la piscina. Y necesita tiempo para reunir el dinero necesario para adquirir otro. Trabajos en casa de los vecinos y ayudando en casa es una dura tarea en el que se cobra poco.  
  
Y sólo puede espiar el instagram de Connor, ejem, ojear el instagram cuando esta en casa. Por eso intenta mirarlo antes de salir de casa hacia el colegio. Por eso el día que oye a alguna chica por los pasillos de Anchor Beach de como Connor acaba de postear una foto pues siente envidia de que ellas puedan mirar la foto antes de entrar en clase. Y que a él le queden horas hasta que vuelva a casa para poder verla. Siempre puede acercarse por la biblioteca para acceder a uno de los ordenadores y ver la foto en cuestión, pero decide no hacerlo para que no lo pillen. A diferencia de Connor, Jude sigue en el armario. No se avergüenza de ser gay, sus madres lo son, pero en el instituto siempre hay gente que te intenta sentir inferior. Y Jude prefiere que la atención no esté fijada en él.  
  
Así que tiene que conformarse con escuchar a las chicas sobre la nueva foto de Connor. Las chicas hablan de forma aburrida, ya que Connor ha posteado una foto vestido. Jude no puede evitar enfadarse. Que se han creído las chicas que Connor sólo está para subir fotos sin camiseta para que ellas babeen. Pero no puede decir nada. Tiene que permanecer callado para no delatarse.  
  
Y su día pasa lento. Las clases eternas y no puede tener más ganas de llegar a casa. En el momento en que la campana suena recoge sus cosas y antes de que otro de su clase se levante, él ya está saliendo por la puerta. Con tan mala suerte que en vez de encontrarse el pasillo vacío se encuentra a Blake. El abusón del colegio y lleva años haciendo la vida imposible a Jude. Podría haberle denunciado hace tiempo, pero no quiere ser el chico que se esconde debajo de las faldas de su madre. Hasta ahora se ha podido defender. Lo puede seguir haciendo.  
  
"Eh, perdedor. ¿Tienes prisa?"  
  
"¿No tienes ojos en la cara?"  
  
La respuesta de Jude sólo hace que Blake se enfade. Aunque casi todo hace que Blake se enfade. Sobre todo si está relacionado con Jude.  
  
Lo único que Jude consigue es que Blake le agarre y lo ponga contra las taquillas.  
  
"Ya eres mayorcito para ir metiendote con los demás, ¿no crees?"  
  
"¿Nunca te callas?"  
  
Jude está cansado de este chico, que parece estar enfadado con el resto del mundo y que necesita reírse de los demás para sentirse mejor.  
  
"Después de tanto tiempo pensaba que por fin habrías madurado, idiota."  
  
Jude no puede quedarse callado, cuando Blake la tiene tomada con él desde el primer día. Así que sabe que ahora Blake va a querer pegarle.  
  
Puede ver como el puño de Blake se acerca en cámara lenta, lástima que su hermano Jesus le haya dado una clase de como escapar de esta situación.  
  
Pero no puede llevarla a cabo cuando Blake es apartado por alguien.  
  
Jude no lo oye acercarse pero lo único que ve es cómo Blake vuela hacia la pared contraria, golpeando con fuerza las taquillas y perdiendo todo el aire en sus pulmones.  
  
Cuando enfoca lo que tiene delante de sus ojos, no lo puede creer. Connor. Ha parado a Blake de darle un puñetazo.  
  
Jude no sabe que pensar de todo lo que está sucediendo delante de él. El objeto de su afección acaba de ayudarlo.  
  
"¿Estás bien, Jude?"  
  
Jude no puede sentirse mareado por saber que Connor sabe como se llama. Por un momento llega a emocionarse pero pronto se frena. Es uno de los hijos de la vicedirectora de Anchor Beach. Por supuesto que Connor sabría su nombre.  
  
La risa de Blake hace que los dos chicos lo miren como si se hubiera golpeado la cabeza.  
  
"¿Cuidando a tu novio, Stevens?" dice mientras se sigue riendo.  
  
"Calla la boca."  
  
Pero Blake tiene una luz en los ojos y a Jude no le gusta nada.  
  
"O es que quizás no sabes que Jude no deja de ver tus fotitos cada dos por tres,"  
  
Jude puede ver como la espalda de Connor poco a poco se tensa. Como un arco a punto de lanzar una flecha. En cualquier otro momento la visión de esa espalda sería lo mejor de su día pero ahora sólo quiere buscar un agujero y esconderse.  
  
"Seguro que el pequeño Jude no deja de tocarse con tus fotitos, Stevens. ¿Te gusta eso, saber que este pequeño mirón disfruta a tu costa?"  
  
Jude no puede aguantar más y sale corriendo. No quiere mirar a Connor a la cara. Después de lo que ha dicho Blake sabe que nunca tendrá la oportunidad de mirar a la cara a Connor. Ha estado evitando estar cerca del joven así que está acostumbrado. Pero ahora estar obligado porque Blake lo haya delatado es peor todavía.  
  
"¡Jude, espera!"  
  
La llamada de Connor a su espalda sólo hace que siga corriendo. La verguenza que siente es reemplazada por el miedo a lo que Connor le pueda hacer por saber que es un mirón. Con lo que corre sin mirar atrás.  
  
Después de correr varias manzanas, aminora su carrera, cuando se pasa la mano por la cara ve que lagrimas caen libremente. Y no dejan de caer.  
  
Puede oír un coche acercarse pero no le hace caso y sigue andando hasta que el coche frena al lado suyo y puede oír una voz que pensaba que habia huido de él.  
  
"Jude, sube a la camioneta."  
  
Jude no mira a Connor y sigue andando, sin fuerzas de salir corriendo otra vez.  
  
"Jude, espera." el tono de Connor, no es el que Jude espera, no es de enfado por saber el sucio secreto de Jude, sino de preocupación.  
  
"Sube a la camioneta, Jude. Por favor."  
  
No son las palabras lo que hace que Jude se pare. Es el tono en la voz de Connor. Nunca antes lo ha oído tan vulnerable, no es como si haya hablado con él, porque hasta hoy no ha cruzado palabras con el chico pero los videos que Connor sube de vez en cuando le han dado una idea de como habla. Y ese tono no le gusta. No quiere que Connor hable nunca así.  
  
Jude se acerca a la puerta del copiloto y sin mirar a Connor se sube.  
  
Pasan unos segundos y Jude no sabe que pasa pero el silencio es peor de lo que está pasando por la cabeza de Jude.  
  
"Ponte el cinturón, por favor" ese tono otra vez, le dice a Jude que no está enfadado con él, pero no sabe porque Connor le ha seguido.  
  
Con Jude abrochado, Connor pone en marcha su camioneta.  
  
Por la cabeza de Jude pasan muchos escenarios, Connor lo va a secuestrar y lo va a abandonar a una hora de San Diego, una idea ridícula porque Connor es la persona más amable que Jude conozca, aunque no lo conozca de manera íntima. Connor le va a dar la paliza por ser un mirón. Idea también ridícula porque Jude nunca ha visto a Connor ser violento con nadie hasta el día de hoy que le ha ayudado contra Blake.  
  
Jude no está atento hacia donde Connor está conduciendo, parece que sólo estuviera dando vueltas, sin ningún destino fijado.  
  
"Llevo años intentando reunir el valor necesario para hablar contigo."  
  
Jude por fin mira al muchacho sentado a su lado. Connor concentrado en la calle frente a él, los únicos signos de que está nervioso es las gotas de sudor que Jude puede ver en un rostro y como está apretando de fuerza el volante con lo que sus nudillos se tornan blancos.  
  
"Desde el primer día que Blake se metió contigo quise ayudar pero le plantaste cara y la profesora llegó antes de que pudiera hacer nada."  
  
Jude no sabe que está pasando, lo que pensaba que iba a ser una paliza o una amenaza está resultando ser una declaración de... amor?  
  
"Cuando pasaron unos meses, te oí hablar con tu hermana Mariana sobre como te habías abierto una cuenta de instagram. Supuse que sería un buen modo de romper el hielo, ya que si estaba cerca tuyo me ponía muy nervioso y no podía usar mi voz. Así que me abrí una cuenta y cuando supe que estabas cerca lo comenté en voz alta. Esperando que me siguieras. Ver si conseguía el valor de hablar contigo pero nunca me seguiste."  
  
Jude no puede ordenar toda la información que esta recibiendo su cerebro.  
  
Connor aparca la camioneta y apaga el motor. Todavía mirando al frente. Jude gira la cabeza y puede ver como Connor lo ha traído a su casa. Connor sabe donde vive.  
  
"No te preocupes, no diré nada en el instituto sobre lo que dijo Blake. No haré nada, te dejaré en paz y no volveré a molestarte otra vez."  
  
La voz de Connor poco a poco se quiebra y Jude sabe que empezaría a llorar en cualquier momento.  
  
"Lo que dijo Blake es verdad" dice Jude con lagrimas en los ojos. Prefiere contarselo a Connor para que vea lo detestable que es. "Cada vez que tengo la oportunidad suelo mirar tu cuenta. Y suele ser varias veces al día."  
  
Jude no está mirando a Connor pero sabe que le está mirando. No se atreve a mirarle para ver el disgusto en su rostro.  
  
"El peor partido de mi vida fue cuando gané la copa de institutos."  
  
Jude se gira para mirarlo y no ve en sus ojos lo que esperaba.  
  
"No dejaba de hacer errores tontos y tenía muchos fallos" Jude no recuerda nada de eso, y él estuvo en ese partido. "Estaba más pendiente de buscarte en las gradas que de estar en el partido."  
  
"La foto de cuando fuiste elegido el mejor jugador de ese partido es mi favorita."  
  
Connor tiene que bajar la mirada pero Jude puede ver la sonrisa que desea ver todos los días.  
  
"Empecé a jugar bien a partir de que te oí darme ánimos a mitad del partido."  
  
Jude no recuerda haberle animado. Y Connor lo puede ver en su rostro.  
  
"Se que fuiste tú, reconocí tu voz, aunque no pude encontrarte. Tus gritos me hicieron centrarme y decidí ganar el partido por tí. Quise buscarte después del partido pero no te encontré. Así que subí esa foto. Esa sonrisa era por tí. Esa foto era para tí."  
  
"Te seguí en instagram desde aquel día que te oí por los pasillos." Connor no puede evitar sonreír tras oír esto. "No podías saber que era yo porque no usé mi nombre como usuario, y no subía ningún selfie."  
  
Connor ahora le está sonriendo con esa sonrisa que Jude adora. Los dos mirandose a los ojos, algo rojos por las lagrimas que ambos han derramado.  
  
Los dos están distraidos sin decir nada con lo que no ven como alguien se acerca. Esperando unos segundos a ver si se dan cuenta de que alguien afuera del coche.  
  
Lo único que hace que los chicos reaccionen es el sonido de como llaman a la ventana del copiloto.  
  
Cuando los dos se giran pueden ver a Lena Adams Foster primero sonriendo y al ver que Jude ha llorado cambia a su rostro a uno de preocupación y ganas de proteger a Jude. Connor baja la ventanilla del copiloto.  
  
"Hey, bubba. ¿Todo bien?"  
  
Jude sonríe a Lena y asiente con la cabeza. Después de sólo unos segundos de ver el rostro a Jude, Lena vuelve a ser la amable vicedirectora que Connor conoce.  
  
"Hola, Connor. ¿qué tal?"  
  
"Bien, señora Adams Foster" le dice mientras sonríe.  
  
"¿Quieres quedarte a comer, Connor?"  
  
Lena sonríe mas todavía cuando puede ver la alarma en el rostro de su hijo. Por dentro no puede esperar a hablar con Stef sobre esta conversación.  
  
"No quiero estorbar, señora Adams Foster."  
  
"Puedes llamarme Lena, nos conocemos desde hace muchos años."  
  
"Tendría que pedirle permiso a mi padre, Lena."  
  
Unos toques en el cristal del piloto hacen que miren hacia ese lado. Viendo a Adam Stevens con una sonrisa en su rostro.  
  
"¿Papá?" dice Connor nervioso mientras baja la ventanilla.  
  
"Hey, chaval. Hola, Jude."  
  
"Hola, señor Stevens."  
  
"Me puedes llamar Adam."  
  
Adam les sigue sonriendo durante un tiempo y cuando ve que los chicos no hacen nada por salir del vehículo, Adam se asoma dentro del vehículo y le pasa una mano por el pelo a Connor. Cosa que sabe que su hijo odía porque no le gusta que le despeine. Pero como está distraido no ve como Adam coge las llaves del contacto.  
  
"Venga, chicos. Lena y Stef nos invitan a comer en este bonito día."  
  
Adam se aleja del coche y se une a Lena en la acera.  
  
Los dos chicos miran como se van alejando y se miran el uno al otro. Se bajan del coche y se quedan cerca de él. Jude está intentando buscar un método para escapar pero se para cuando ve que Connor le coge la mano.  
  
"Papá, necesito la llave para cerrar el coche" le dice pero la respuesta de Adam es de apretar los botones para bloquear el coche y subir las ventanillas. Connor gruñe porque esa era una de sus posibles rutas de escape.  
  
Connor se gira a Jude, y le aprieta la mano. "No puede ser muy malo, ¿no?"  
  
"Tus hermanos han venido a comer, Jude" le dice Lena.  
  
Ahora es Jude el que gruñe.  
  
"También han venido Mike y AJ, con Anna, y tus abuelos también."  
  
"Peor, Connor. Va a ser horrible."  
  
La sonrisa que Connor le da hace que Jude pueda respirar un poco mejor.  
  
"Vamos, cuanto antes entremos antes podremos salir."  
  
Los dos caminan hacia la casa, cogidos de la mano. Adam se queda un poco retrasado con Lena y ven como los dos chicos andan hacia la casa.  
  
Adam saca su movil y hace una foto, los chicos de espalda, siendo el centro de la foto las manos con la que están cogidos.  
  
Está es la primera foto que Adam sube voluntariamente a su instagram. En el texto pone `hora de conocer a la futura familia política´.  
  
La foto supera en likes a cualquiera que Connor haya posteado antes.  
  
La segunda foto que sube ese mismo día es de los dos chicos. Tumbados en el sofá. Connor tumbado encima de Jude. La foto se recorta para no enseñar la cara de ninguno de los dos chicos. El centro de la foto vuelve a ser como se cogen de la mano. Adam en el texto escribe `primer contacto con la familia política superado, toca dormir un poco de lo intenso que ha sido´.  
  
  



End file.
